Eden
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Antes de morir, la entidad conocida como Eden reflexiona acerca de si misma, Zion y un futuro que sabe que no puede cambiar.


Mire a Contessa y a Doctor Mother desde todos los ángulos posibles acercarse a mi y suspire mentalmente con rabia sabiendo que mi día había llegado. Mi cuerpo estaba roto más allá de toda posible reparación, disperso por múltiples Tierras paralelos, pero ya me había preparado para este momento.

Sabia que iba a morir pero no temía la muerte. Una oleada de recuerdos paso por mi cabeza y si tuviese ojos habría llorado por mi pareja.

Zion.

Me había acompañado desde el principio. Los dos unidos y usando mundos para mantener el Ciclo de Vida de nuestra especie. La mala noticia es que implicaba la destrucción completa de toda vida en múltiples mundos paralelos.

Pero, pensando en ello, ¿los humanos se preocupan por lo que piensan los animales que comen? ¿A un león le importa lo que piensa su presa? ¿Les importaban los microorganismos que mataban con sus medicinas? No lo hacen y nosotros no lo hicimos tampoco. Nuestra especie estaba en peligro de extinción y necesitábamos más números, más energía. ¿Que tenían las bacterias que decir al respecto?

Note como mis Fragmentos, mis poderes, se dividían en la atmósfera de varios mundos. En unos años una mujer violada en un callejón descubriría que puede contener y controlar todas las enfermedades. Más tarde un hombre jugaría a ser dios en su ciudad natal, creando criaturas para vivir en ella. Mucho más tarde una niña acosada pasaría de controlar insectos a ser la primera y última conquistadora multiversal por un breve momento, una diosa entre los hombres que mataría a su amado y los uniría otra vez.

Mi percepción se desvió por el mundo cuyo futuro ahora veía. Los seis defensores de este mundo, que serían finalmente llamados Endbringers por la humanidad, aún estaban latentes. Behemot se movía en su cuna dentro de un volcán, preparado para destruir el Parásito que se atreviese a usar su mundo para reproducirse.

Tontos.

Nuestra especie es necesaria. Empleamos planetas para reproducirnos por destruirlos en todas sus variaciones pero en realidad los estamos salvando. Cada acción en cada parte de segundo divergente crea un nuevo universo que producirá más lineas de tiempo paralelas y, por desgracia, acelera la entropia del multiverso. Con cada chispa de energía gastada en crear otro mundo paralelo la estructura misma se pudre y corroe. No importa si es ahora o en un millón de millones de años, todas las variables acabarían borrando todo de la existencia. Les estamos dando nuevas vidas, nuevas oportunidades.

Contessa, Contessa,...dotada con la capacidad de ver la única forma de llegar a la victoria. Como desearía que mirases lo que provocaras a largo plazo. Acabarías en el manicomio al igual que Sophia Hess.

Como última burla a mis asesinos envié el Fragmento Administrativo hacia en futuro, a una taquilla escolar donde una niña grita mientras todos la ignoran. Ella matara a Zion. Lo se. Lo espero.

Nuestras vidas y muertes están unidas. Aunque mi núcleo se destruido yo estaré esperándole como él hizo conmigo antes de que naciésemos hace millones de años en estas formas, en esta especie.

El cuchillo bajo. Me sentía bien conmigo misma. El bucle temporal se había estabilizado. Tu pierdes, Contessa. He ganado y nunca lo sabrás. No importa lo que intentes, todo pasara como esta previsto.

Ahora te preguntaras como sabia que existía un bucle.

Fácil. Yo soy Eden. Soy la Conquistadora. Soy Khepri. Soy Weaver. Soy Skitter. Mi nombre es Taylor Hebert y fui la hija de perra más grande de este trozo del multiverso hasta que mi asesina me pego dos tiros en la nuca y me arranco mis poderes antes de echarme a tierra Aleph con mi padre.

Viví unos pocos años antes de que las consecuencias a largo plazo de mi operación cerebral me matasen. Entonces me encontré con Brian, aunque posiblemente lo conozcas como Grue. Me había esperado desde su muerte a manos de Zion. Jure que iba a matar por esto a Tattletale aunque su intención hubiese sido buena.

La cosa es que ciertas almas están destinadas a nacer, morir y reencarnarse juntas en todas sus vidas, ya sea en el mismo o en otro universo. Tiempo, espacio, especie... todos carecen de sentido. Cuando el Durmiente, que acabo siendo el supervisor de este pedazo del multiverso, nos lo contó estaba flipando al respecto. Dudaba que pudiese volver en esta u otra vida con mi ex-novio pero comenzamos a calentar otra vez después de que nos encerrase juntos en la misma habitación.

Es elegible recordar tus vidas anteriores, lo que aceptamos. Vivimos otras cuatro vidas antes antes de renacer como las Entidades. A Grue no le había hecho gracia el hecho de no solo yo moriría antes que él, sino que se mataría a si mismo antes de que mi yo pasado, su amante, lo matase. Era un lío mental bastante grande.

El cuchillo se clavo. Con mi último aliento en esta vida envié un mensaje de despedida a Zion y le robe las memorias de nuestras vidas antiguas.

Probablemente tengamos una bronca cuando nos reunamos pero dado que había accedido a hacerlo y la historia debe pasar como debe, se que me perdonara. En unos 30 años estaremos juntos de nuevo y volveremos a nacer en otra forma, en otra vida, hasta el fin de todos los universos.


End file.
